13
by yonet-chan
Summary: Wherein the thirteenth spider gets utterly lost while searching for the hunter exam. REWRITE: BORED SPIDERS EQUAL CHAOS
1. Enter Lekin

**Ayan~ Thanks to Sara Darkotter for beta-reading this one chapter! **

**Thanks for checking this story out!**

**

* * *

**

_**A random spider base…**_

"Ayan~ I'm bored," the girl whined. She was sitting on a stack of glittering gold treasure, all stolen from various dead people. She has long chestnut brown hair tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing casual winter clothes.

"Go kill some people than," another girl responded from across the room.

"Ayan~ Machi-chan, that's too easy," the girl complained.

"Go steal something," Machi continued.

"Ayan~ the only things that aren't boring to steal are things I need and things people ask me to steal," the girl grumbled obstinately.

"Lekin, if you're that bored, go take the hunter exam or something," Machi burst, clearly annoyed.

"Ayan~ Is the hunter exam interesting?" Lekin questioned.

"Sure it is! Hisoka's taking it this year too! Plus, it has to be hard if he failed last year."

"Ayan~ Hiso-kun lost?"

"Yeah. Apparently, he attacked someone he wasn't supposed to."

"Ayan~ Does that mean I can't kill?" Lekin pouted.

"I don't know. The rules change every year."

"Ayan~ How annoying. I'll see you when the exam is over, Machi-chan." Lekin stood up.

* * *

_**One week later…**_

_Ring-ring-ring_

Machi sighed as she opened her mobile. "What is it, Lekin?"

"Ayan~ Machi-chan, I'm lost."

"Where are you?"

"Ayan~ I don't know! I went to Zaban, but I ended up in a desert! Machi-chan, help me!"

"Hang on, I'll call Shalnark." Machi hung up and dialed a new number. "Shalnark? Lekin's lost again. Is there a desert within 100 miles of here or Zaban?"

"Zaban? What's Lekin supposed to be doing there?"

"Taking the hunter exam. She was bored, so I told her to take the hunter exam with Hisoka." The sound of typing emanated from the phone.

"Only one desert near here. I'll send you a map."

"Thanks."

"Sure." Machi closed the phone with another sigh. Now she would have to take a detour from her mission. She walked hurriedly to the edge of the city she was in and broke into a run. According to Shalnark's map, in two hours she would reach the edge. Then, she would have to comb the desert for Lekin. Stupid Lekin!

* * *

_**Two and a half hours later…**_

"Ayan~ Machi-chan! You found me!"

"Lekin, how did you end up here? This is the opposite direction from Zaban!"

"Ayan~ It is?" Machi groaned.

"Now listen up! When I start running, follow me and _don't get lost_! Got it?"

"Ayan~ Ok!" Machi flipped open her mobile and called Shalnark.

"I've got Lekin. How far away is Zaban?"

"Hold on, I'll send you another map. Get Lekin there in one piece alright?"

"Lekin can be so infuriating!"

"Calm down, Machi. Lekin can't help it if she has no sense of direction!"

"Humph. Fine." Machi took off running, only stopping once in a while to make sure Lekin was following.

* * *

_**One day later…**_

"We're finally here! Lekin, if you don't pass I'll kill you! You've just single handedly prolonged the life of my target by two days!"

"Ayan~ I'll pass, don't worry Machi-chan," Lekin replied with a smile.

"Humph! You'd better," Machi grumbled under her breath as she twisted back towards where they had come.

"Ayan~ game start!" Lekin walked into the greasy spoon and entered an elevator. She waited patiently for the elevator to stop, and then she exited into the exam hall.

"Your number badge, ma'am."

"Ayan~ Thirteen! My favorite number!" Lekin unconsciously fingered her tattoo on her arm.

"Ayan~ Hiso-kun isn't here yet." Lekin frowned as she looked around.

Sometime later, a short, idiotic-looking man entered the room, looked around for a bit, and walked up to her.

"Hello! My name is Tonpa! You're new, right? You must be really good to get here this fast."

"Ayan~ Shut up or I'll kill you, weakling scum." He was lucky he was ugly. If he wasn't, she would've killed him. Where was Hiso-kun anyway? One thing was certain, he was late. It was easy to get here.

* * *

**Ayan~ Thanks for reading! **

**Lekin is _not_ me, I just needed her to say Ayan~ for cuteness factor.**

**Next time on 13: Lekin's dark side revealed! Her true objective is… Killua? Plus, Lekin VS Hisoka! All will come to light on the next chapter of 13! (Not really)**

**Please review!**


	2. The Exam Begins!

**Ayan~ Thank you for reading this! Thanks also to Sara Darkotter for beta reading, and KiGaMi, Akemi713, Rainbowlalaland, and Kyoko for reviewing.**

**Shiya-kun is Shalnark.**

Lekin tapped her foot impatiently. It had been half an hour and Hisoka was still _not there._ She was, by now, in an extremely bad mood. Lekin was by no means a patient person, and an angry spider is never a good thing. Twenty more contestants had arrived, none with any chances of succeeding, so by her reckoning, the next person would be number forty.

She began to pace around the room, causally bumping into people and freaking them out with a mysterious bloodlust. After she snapped some random guys' heads off, she wondered why she was the only girl in the room. This did not help her temper and several innocent victims were left with a guilty feeling, remembering everything they had ever done wrong to a girl.

Luckily for Mr. big-macho-sweaty-warrior, Lekin's current target, Hisoka walked into the room, instantly putting all applicants on edge. They remembered him from last year, apparently.

"Ayan~ Hiso-kun! You're finally here! I've been waiting for you!" Hisoka glanced up, somewhat surprised by her sudden appearance.

"Ah, Lekin. How nice of you to join me. What brings you here?"

"Ayan~ I was bored. Do you happen to know what forty-four minus thirteen is?" Lekin's eyes obtained an unnatural glint.

"Thirty minutes that these poor people had to put up with you."

"Ayan~ It's easy getting here! What took you so long?" Out of the corner of her mind, she noticed that the men were backing away from her. 'Hisoka must have a reputation here,' she thought to her self.

"Will you be joining me?"

"Ayan~ I'm going to go solo. Thanks to Danchou's new system, I always have a partner. I can't go all out! It's not fair…" she pouted.

"You won't get lost that way. How did you get here anyway?"

"Ayan~ Shiya-kun sent Machi-chan a map and Machi-chan ran with me," she explained. Hisoka sort of chuckled, but she couldn't be sure. Hisoka was creepy; you never knew what he was doing or thinking.

A few hours later, Hisoka went off to talk to number 301, leaving Lekin to annoy more people while keeping an eye on the people walking in the door. Soon, an ugly idiotic-looking weirdo with a moustache walked up. Lekin automatically put up her guard. The man was obviously powerful. Suddenly, an irritating sound emanated from the thingy he was holding in his hand.

"As of now, registration is closed. The hunter exam will now begin. Everyone ready? Good," the man spoke calmly. He hopped down into a long corridor.

"This way please," he continued. Lekin followed warily.

He explained details of the exams as he slowly sped up, but Lekin wasn't listening. Instead, she was surveying the applicants from her position in the middle. No one interesting was around her, Hisoka and number 305 were at the back, and she was getting frustrated. She jumped high into the air and back down so quickly, that to an ordinary eye, all that happened was that a teenage girl was frowning then she smiled. Of course that's not what happened. She smiled when she landed because she found someone interesting.

Lekin smirked. It was depressing to be among a group of ugly men. Boys who thought girls were inferior were wrong, very wrong. Boys were inferior. Ugly boys don't deserve to live. This was Lekin's line of thought when she saw Gon and company near Satotsu. She saw Gon and Killua and automatically thought

_Awww! So cute!_

This would definitely mean problems for them, if you remember in chapter one; Lekin doesn't fight Tompa, who in her mind is asking for a fight, because he wasn't cute.

Thus, Lekin has already determined that she will fight Gon and Killua. She knows she will have to wait until they stop running, and she is impatient, so she is radiating bloodlust and slipping towards to front of the crowd, in anticipation.

_**In the back of the group…**_

"Lekin's on the move," Hisoka noted.

"Ryodan, eh?" the mysterious man next to him body murmured. He had needles sticking out of his body.

_**Back to Lekin…**_

Lekin made steady progress, still keeping out of sight. She was tracking them. As she weaved her way trough the annoyingly large crowd, she noticed that some of the contestants were keeping their distance. She snorted. A light came into view. A few contestants started to cheer. The rest didn't have the energy to.

Lekin's superior eyesight picked up a black figure in the exit. As they approached, she could make out some details. The figure was a girl about her age. She wore a long kimono dress made of crow feathers. She had long shiny black hair tied in a ponytail. She looked like an imperial princess from the time of the samurai. The most noticeable thing about her, however, was not about appearance. She had an extreme amount of nen, not even close to even Danchou's. Lekin wondered if this girl was even human.

* * *

**Ayan~ I'm so so so so so so so so sorry! This chapter was extremely late! I will now commit seppuku!**

**Next time on _13_: The girl in the exit approaches Satotsu! Lekin faces off with Hisoka over Gon & co! ect!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Mysterious Girl

**Ayan~ Thanks to you for reading, Sara Darkotter for beta reading, and KiGaMi, HunterXZain, and Ana for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't see why I need a disclaimer, because if I owned Hunter X Hunter I would not be writing fan fiction for it, but I most obviously do not own HXH. T_T**

**Recap: A mysterious girl appeared, est., blah blah blah, and so on.**

Lekin stared. The girl in the exit was eying her targets! Lekin briefly considered challenging her, but it would be to no avail. Danchou didn't like his spiders dead. The girl had nen stronger than Danchou anyway, so it was probably impossible for Lekin to even touch her.

The girl walked up to the examiner instead, whispering something in his ear. By the looking his face, Lekin deduced that he had no idea what was going on, or who the girl was. Said girl glanced once more at her prey and strolled out the exit, quickly disappearing into the misty fog enveloping the next part of the Hunter's Exam.

The examiner shook his head and began to run again. Lekin noticed that the entire pool of applicants had stopped when the girl had entered. She followed Mr. Examiner outside. Standing in front of her was a foggy forest, obviously dangerous, and assuredly deadly. She analyzed the new setting, searching for areas to avoid. She found plenty.

A beat-up man poked out from somewhere, claiming that he was the real examiner, and so on, but Lekin found him ugly and therefore ignored him. Hisoka took care of him anyway. She glared at her prey, three young boys traveling with a middle-aged man. The blond boy looked a little older than her… but he could work too. The boy with the dark hair was like, cuteness personified, and made her inner voice scream kawai! The other boy seemed to be sensitive to nen though, and she had to consciously restrain her bloodlust to keep him from noticing her. It took some effort, it wasn't all easy, I mean you try restraining bloodlust hen you see three cute little boys? Well, ok, it's probably quite easy for you, but not for Lekin.

Anyway, Lekin was lost in thought, and Hisoka was dealing with the fake. Eventually, the crowd began to move again, and they entered what could aptly be described as a living nightmare, or it was to some people. Not for Lekin though, it was a stroll in the park for her, easy peasy.

Hisoka started his roundup, killing a few people here and there. Lekin was bored so she attempted to "stalk" him.

"Lekin? What are you doing?" Hisoka asked after a particularly gruesome killing.

"Ayan ~ stalking you," she replied.

"Want to join in on the fun?" Hisoka smiled evilly.

"Ayan~ nobody good here. They're all old stinky men, and that included you," Lekin pouted.

"Aw, don't be like that Kumohime," he teased. Kumohime, spider princess, was his oh-so-annoying nickname for her. She hated it.

"Ayan~ shut up Hiso-kun."

"What ever you say, princess."

"Ayan~ go die in a corner somewhere." She turned her back on Hisoka and was about to run ahead when Target Blond Boy deflected a casually thrown card. The old man wasn't so lucky.

"Ayan~ what are you doing Hiso-kun? That's my target!" Lekin yelled at Hisoka, "Leave him alone!"

"The blond boy?"

"Ayan~ who else?"

"Huh? I'm not anyone's target! Plus, I'm Kurapika, not that blond boy! Why are you two arguing about that-" The blond boy was cut off by Lekin.

"Ayan~ quiet, Kura-kun!" she snapped.

"Kura-kun? I don't even know you!" Kurapika snapped right back at her, oblivious in the face of danger.

The kawai kid ran up to them, yelling out, "Leorio! Are you ok?"

"Ayan~ can't you sense the mood here? Quiet Kawai!"

"…Kawai? Is that supposed to be Gon?" Kurapika sweatdropped.

"Ayan~ Gon-chan, Kawai, same difference!" Lekin snorted obstinately.

"Kumohime, these are my unripened fruit, not your targets."

"Ayan~ fine. Ready to fight Hiso-kun?"

"Here are the terms. If you win, you get to do whatever you want to them."

Kurapika shivered.

"If I win, I get the same privileges."

"Ayan~ wait! We're not allowed to fight each other!"

"I don't think he'll mind as long as we don't permanently injure each other, Kumohime."

"Ayan~ START!"

* * *

**Ayan~ So how did you like it? Was it good? Please R&R! Is Hisoka too OOC?**

**_Next time on 13_: I don't know yet! Why are you asking me? Revel in the suspense! And leave me alone! I - er - wasn't reading instead of writing - er - I was - uh - doing homework! Yeah, that's right, homework! Got a problem with that? Waah! Please don't kill me!**


	4. Jan Ken Pon

**Ayan~ Thanks to KiGaMi, A K A T S U K I Y U M E, and Tsuki No Hoono for reviewing, Sara Darkotter for beta-ing, and you for reading!**

**Ayan~ Sorry! I'm way too late, aren't I! You see, I had a lot going on… There was standardize testing and I had this huge religious thing, and I'm beta-ing now, so I'm really late! I'M SO SORRYYYYYYYYYY! Also, I apologize profusely to any unfortunate person(s) who read the chapter 4 that was posted for two-ish days. My friends were playing around on my computer, typed up a load of crap, and posted it. Sorry about that too. Anyway, here goes!**

* * *

"Ayan~ Jan!"

"…Ken."

Lekin was standing in the middle of the clearing, playing Jan Ken Pon with a sulking Hisoka.

"…You won't fight me?"

"Ayan~ Danchou says not to fight with other Spiders. Why do you keep winning? One more time!"

"…Pon."

"Ayan~ Ken. Crap! You win again! How about this; we share."

"No. You're not touching them. I know what you do to your toys, Kumohime, don't play with me."

"Ayan~ Hmph. Fine. Do you know the way we're supposed to be going?" Lekin pouted.

Hisoka smirked and headed off carrying the old man dude. Lekin followed reluctantly.

Soon, they all reached a large building, reminiscent of a Spider hideout she'd been in before taking the exam. The boys went to join their blond-haired friend, while Lekin wandered over to nap under a tree.

The doors of the building opened before she fell asleep, and two nen masters walked out. They introduced themselves and sent the contestants off to cook some random pigs. Lekin shadowed the boys the entire time, still completing the exam. She could've done it in her sleep. On second thought, she probably couldn't. She'd be asleep.

Whatever. The point is, the exam was easy, and the nen people had another one planned too. Now she had to cook sushi. Cook? Last time she cooked, Machi-chan had yelled at her for hours. Why was that again? Oh yeah… She had blown up the kitchen…

"Ayan~ Hiso-kun… What do I do with this stuff?"

Hisoka chuckled and told her, "You're supposed to cook sushi."

"Ayan~ Isn't that the weird fishy rice that Nobu-kun made us eat that one time?"

"Yes." Hisoka flipped the knife experimentally.

"Ayan~ Here goes nothing! I'll be right back!" Lekin raced straight out the door following a rush of people into the forest where the pigs had been, and looked around for a river or stream. Sure enough, once she listened closely, she heard the gentle burbling of a small creek. She walked over to the creek quietly, to check for fish.

A trout swam just under the surface, but low enough so that Lekin couldn't make out the tiny details. Her hand crept towards the dagger she kept on her waist, again making no noise. Suddenly, as if out of the blue, her hand grasped the dagger; flinging it straight into the trout's spine. She leaned down to collect her prize, listening for other applicants as she did so. She noticed no signs of human life. Standing up too quickly, she scanned the area with all five senses, hurriedly trying to detect the exam center. After a minute, she gave up, and tried to remember where she had come from.

Unfortunately, she had absolutely no idea about her location. She thought quickly. How could she get back to the exam? She plopped herself down on a log and grabbed a stick. Writing in the muddy ground, she came up with a short list of things she could try, stealing a few from the list that Machi had made her memorize for when she was lost. Soon, a few lines were written in front of her.

Call Hiso-kun

Use En

Climb a tree and try to see the exam center from there

Use hatsu to fly

Go the opposite direction of what your instincts tell you

If you can find animals go the other way

Lekin pondered over which to use, and decided to go in order. She pulled out her cell from next to her dagger and speed-dialed Hisoka.

"Ayan~ Hiso-kun? It's Lekin. I'm sort of lost…"

"Don't you have a GPS app on your phone that Shalnark installed?"

"Ayan~ I forgot about that!"

"Use it, Kumohime."

"Ayan~ Will do! See you later!"

She hummed as she opened the application, happy that she didn't have to waste energy on nen. Shortly, a triangular icon appeared on the screen.

A robotic voice ordered, "TURN LEFT." She turned. "WALK 1.8 KILOMETERS AND TURN FRACTIONALLY RIGHT."

"Ayan~ Have I walked 1.8 kilometers yet? I think so…"

* * *

**Ayan~ How was it? Good? Bad? Please review! I will only write another chappie if someone reviews…**

**Next time on **_**13: **_**Lekin is even more lost! Netero appears! Will the exam move on without Lekin? Find out in the next installment of… **_**13!**_


End file.
